A broken world
by erian.7
Summary: Renji and Rukia have a perfect life, just like Ichigo and Orihime, however, Renji knows that something is not right with the reality in which he lives…
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Tite Kubo.

Author Notes:

The story takes into account the end of Bleach, but in a different way.

This Fic is part of the IchiRuki Big Bang contest.

 **I**

 **A broken world**

It was a beautiful day in the city of Karakura, there could be no better day to visit the old friends of the human world. Rukia rang the doorbell of the kuroski´s house, instantly Ichigo came out to greet them. Inside the house were all the friends of Ichigo, were also his sisters Yuzu and Karin. Renji could not wait to see the boy from the Kurosaki family, since they got the news that Ichigo and Orihime had had a child, Renji was curious to know if that child frowned like his father. Renji and Rukia were married and had a daughter, today was the day they were to introduce Ichika to their friends. In a not so far away future, Ichika and Kazui would become very good friends, they would have many adventures together and form a new fighting team like Ichigo and Rukia.

Renji's life was perfect, Rukia was by his side, Ichika was a beautiful and formidable girl, definitely he could not have craved anything more; Meanwhile, another typical discussion between Ichigo and Rukia began, his friends were laughing, but ... something was wrong, Renji knew it, he felt it ...

Suddenly, Renji began to lose sight of Rukia and his friends, was moving away from that Actually, Renji didn´t want to left that place, he clung with all his soul, but the force that expelled him from that world was stronger and ended up opening his eyes, running into the most cruel of realities, being "fooled" .

A perfect world, that was what he had just lost ... no, he had not lost it, because he had only in his desires, he looked in the eyes of his attacker, they were full of fury, he understood, he understood his motive and his struggle ...

In the distance he heard a voice calling to him, shouted his name with force, his voice came closer and closer, until some arms reached him before his body touched the ground, looked up and saw the man who had saved him in the past, now the debt was paid, with the few remaining forces, he raised his hand to grab the arm of his friend, and said: "Always protect her, Ichigo" his friend nodded, Renji looked at the sky, imagined her smiling, closed his eyes and his hands fell to the ground, never to rise again.

Ichigo didn´t understand what had happened, everything happened so fast, didn´t know how Renji had gone between the last attack of Yhwach and his life, Ishida's help wasn´t enough ... for a moment he believed That last attack with his shikai uncovered had ended with all that nightmare... how could he be so stupid; It was obvious that Yhwach would not go so easily without first launching a final attack, so it was there, when Ichigo was under guard, that the little energy of Yhwach regrouped and gave his last sigh in the form of a black arrow directed towards Ichigo And had it not been for Renji, he would now be dead. His friend was gone and he still did not understand ...

\- Ichigo ...

A familiar voice took him out of his thoughts, a voice that refused to recognize, because he didn´t know how to explain what happened.

"I'm sorry ..." "It was the only thing he could say almost imperceptibly, his hands clutching his friend's clothes, as if that could hold Renji's soul.

"Ichigo, please ..." said the voice, full of sadness and trembling.

Ichigo looked up, afraid to see the hate in those violet eyes, but what he saw was worse ...

Rukia was crying, she was unimaginably suffering the loss of her best friend, she slowly knelt beside Ichigo, her hands reaching for the body of her friend lying on the ground and suddenly, Rukia could not contain herself anymore and she burst into tears And scream furiously the Renji´s death

Ichigo didn´t know what to do, he was afraid to move, to comfort her, to hug her, what if she hated him for letting his guard down, how about blaming him for his best friend´s death

Rukia felt that the world was falling down to him, Until a few hours ago he had said goodbye to Renji, she decided to stay with Orihime to cure her, since Renji had never been good with the Kidō, Orihime was on the verge of death, Rukia had to Heal it; so I let it be Renji and not her to accompany Ichigo, then, if Rukia had accompanied Ichigo, she would be the one lying on the floor, at that thought, Rukia could not help feeling guilty, slowly, a vacuum was going filling the heart of the small shinigami, a feeling she had experienced before, but had forgotten, again began to feel alone.

Drenched in her thoughts and her pain, Rukia didn´t realize that this orange-haired shinigami had stood and placed behind her. Ichigo, without hesitation, hugged the small shinigami. Rukia, feeling those arms around her, continued to cry harder, but this time without the fear of being alone ...


	2. White, the color of hell

All characters belong to Tite Kubo.

 **Author Notes:**

The story takes into account the end of Bleach, but in a different way.

This Fic is part of the IchiRuki Big Bang contest.

Fic Original in Spanish, translated thanks to my beloved Nayeli Trujillo.

 **II**

 **White, the color of hell**

White, that was the color of hell, a hell brought by the Quincy's for the Shinigamis.

As Rukia and Ichigo continued to mourn the loss of their friend, Yhwach's last energy had regrouped, the fight was not over and there was no time for grieving.

Ichigo was the first to realize the spiritual presence of Yhwach. Slowly, our protagonist, stopped hugging Rukia and stood in front of her. Ichigo was only focused on protecting her, thus fulfilling the last promise he had made to his friend.

Ishida who had been watching the heartbreaking scene from afar, did not approach Ichigo and Rukia as he knew that only they could be comforted by each other, yet before a possible counterattack of the enemy, decided to go to the aid of his friends.

Rukia haven't realize the presence of the enemy, but when she did, all she thought about was ending the life of person who had taken her best friend, and before Ichigo or Ishida could do anything to stop her, she had used shunpo and was facing the residual energy of the Quincy King.

The residual energy of Yhwach had the appearance of a shadow, and began to deform to become the last arrow of the quincy king, which had only a mission; that was to end all of the shinigami. Rukia was ready to free her bankai.

-"Wait," said a voice only Rukia could hear. -"Remember, Rukia".

In that moment, the shinigami began to remember and understand; she understood that all the attacks that she made would be in vain. It was predestined that only a shinigami could stop Ywach, an extraordinary shinigami with unique blood in his veins. Rukia looked at Ichigo and ran towards him.

When Rukia was a few feets away from Ichigo, she already knew what to do, and as painful as the idea seemed to her, there was no time for explanations. The shinigami deactivates shikai form from her zanpakuto; and an indescribable pain ran through her body, such was the suffering of the shinigami that she fell on her knees to the floor. Rukia's chest began to emanate a light, a light that was taking the form of a ribbon that slowly enveloped her sword.

Ichigo and Ishida were astonished at this scene, everything had happened so fast that they did not even know at what point Rukia had been hurt.

The first to recognize the presence of the new energy was Ichigo, who quickly approached his friend to help her.

Rukia, feeling the presence of her friend close enough, looked up and stared at Ichigo, she took the sword and pointed the substitute shinigami with him. At that moment, with a gesture and determination in his eyes, Ichigo understood what he had to do and remembered the day when he met her.

-Give me that sword, Shinigami- Ichigo said confidently.

-Don't call me shinigami, my name is Kuchiki Rukia – answered the small shinigami with a small smile on her lips.


End file.
